


Uprising

by IanthonyFeels



Series: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanthonyFeels/pseuds/IanthonyFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie Copeland has had wrestling programmed into her DNA for as long as she can remember. It's her turn to prove to everyone that it's not just her last name that got her to where she is now. Along with her best friend, Paige, they join The Authority, becoming the rivals of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, and aligning themselves with Seth Rollins. What they're both about to learn, is that they both bit off more than what they can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to my story, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. Which is on fanfiction.net. I will soon upload it to this site, so you understand that background a little more.

Florida Championship Wrestling, August 2010

Mackenzie Copeland's back, hit the hard canvas of the arena mat. Her shoulders ached, her chest red from hit marks, and her thighs felt completely like jelly from the sprints she was made to do.

To say she was worn out, would've been an understatement.

"C'mon Copeland, get your ass up!" the voice of her stepfather, Randy Orton, barked in her ear.

At that moment, she wanted to forget about him being her step dad, and give him a swift kick to the groin, but she went against that.

She had asked for this, and even though Randy warned her that there would be no shortcuts for her. No special treatment, whatsoever.

The nineteen year old, stupidly agreed to it too.

"Hey, Orton, let's not be too tough on my kid, alright," Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, warned the younger man. Mackenzie subconsciously rolled her eyes, wondering why she had even agree to let the two men be in the same room together.

"Could you guys knock it off, arguing won't help anyone," John Cena spoke amongst the two bickering men. The two, as stubborn as they were, did not listen to the voice of reason however.

"Adam, do you really think that anyone is going to take my daughter seriously? She's a 2nd generation Diva, they'll just think she used her name to get where she is," Randy argued. This earned a hard look from Adam.

"First things first, she is your stepdaughter, she's my daughter. Secondly, do you think I'm stupid? I know that people are going to think that she used Lexi, Jeff, Matt, and I as an advantage, but she's not going to. She has talent," Adam defended his oldest child.

"I tried kid," John spoke, even though he was ignored.

Ah, yes, The Hardy Boyz were her uncles and her mom, Lexi Hardy, was also a success story in the WWE.

Mackenzie already knew all of this though. She had been living a wrestling life since as long as she could remember.

With the likes of Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hearst Hemsely, John Cena, Christian, Chris Jericho, and plenty of others always being apart of her mother, father, uncles and step dad's life, it was hard to avoid being drawn into it all.

Mackenzie did try though. She even attended UC Berkeley for a short time, trying to earn an English degree.

The pull of the WWE, however, was too strong, and she found herself lacing up wrestling boots like her mother once had.

There were a lot of similarities between Mackenzie and her mother, Alexis Hardy.

Same hazel eyes. Same button noses. Same charisma and wrestling style.

But there few, far and between similarities that Mackenzie had developed from her father, Adam Copeland, as well.

Witty tongues, versatility, and a signature move that fans loved.

Hell, Mackenzie had even developed the heel persona her step dad, Randy Orton, worked so well in his early career.

Mackenzie didn't want that though. She didn't want people to think that she was only famous because of the familial influences she had.

No, she wanted the WWE fans to know she was in fact talented. She wanted to prove to everyone that she earned her spot in the WWE because she had the potential that everyone else around her showed.

So, that's why she was currently lying on her back, with her best friend Saraya-Jade Bevis, better known as Paige standing over her, as well as her mentors barking insults and constructive criticism at her.

"Fuck, and I thought I had it hard," Paige laughed at the older girl. The eighteen-year-old knew how Mackenzie felt, for she too had come from a famous wrestling family.  
Mackenzie reached a hand up, to which Paige grabbed onto, pulling up the smaller girl.

"You okay," the British girl asked. Mackenzie nodded, before sending a cold look, Dolores Umbridge couldn't have mustered.

"If you two are going to help me, then I need for you both to stop fucking yelling at each other for once, put your differences aside, and actually do this for me. I know it's hard for the testosterone in you to stop trying to be the alpha in the situation, but your being idiots," and with that, Mackenzie was making her way out of the ring and off into the cold.

"So, we know she definitely got her bluntness from Lexi," John said with a bit of a smirk.  
…

"They are both technically your parents, you can't continue to be mad with them," Seth Rollins told Mackenzie, with Paige hot on their trail. He had been caught up about the situation by Paige, while the the angry woman continued on her way.

In her hasty exit, she bumped into him, without an apology exiting her lips, so he followed her on a jog. The younger girl was a hell of a lot faster than he was due to the comparisons of both their statures. 

Seth being 6'1 and Mackenzie only being 5'2.

"You know, I didn't ask for you to be here right now, let alone for you to be giving me advice," she countered. With a roll of his eyes, Seth stopped dead in front of her. Mackenzie gave him a cold stare, and Paige couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Seeing someone half of Seth's size stand up to him, was obviously a funny sight to see. 

"Move!" she barked.

"No, they just want what's best, and you should be appreciative of that. Shit, I'd kill to have a dad who's in WWE's Hall of Fame, and a step dad who's making his way there as well. Stop being a little brat and accept it all, you're in the wrong."

"He's right you know," Paige agreed.

"I don't care! They're being so ridiculous. Why did even think putting them in the same room was even a smart idea? Dad and Randy can't even stand the thought of each other!"  
It was true. Adam Copeland and Randy Orton were once close, and even though they were somewhat civil these days, it had taken awhile for them to even get at that standpoint.

"All you need to do is focus on your training, that is what is going to get you to where you want to be. Not listening to them argue, and Cena trying to be the middle man," Seth encouraged.

He was right.

If Mackenzie wanted to get anywhere in the WWE, emotions would have to be put aside, and obtaining a ranking in the upper card would be what she needed to do.

So, that was why she barged back in, yelled some more at the bickering men, ignored how abrasive the training currently was. 

Mackenzie re-laced her boots, tightened the bun on top of her head and locked up with Randy. 

It was now or never.  
…  
WWE Women's Locker room, April 2014

Mackenzie Copeland, or Noelle as she went by to WWE fans, smiled as she looked on to her best friend Paige defeat AJ Lee in her first WWE match.

To see that radiant smile, and tears of joy spread on her face reminded her why she went through the horrendous storylines and tiring matches.

It was now their time to shine.

"Well, would you look at that, the devil spawn is smiling about something," came the teasing voice of Dean Ambrose. Mackenzie didn't even turn around to see who it was, she could tell by the subconscious eye roll, that it was the older man. 

He always got this twinkling look in his eye when he knew he was irritating someone. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were right behind him. Seth was smiling, and Roman was just giving her the same look he gave everyone else.

"Abrianna, don't let him get underneath your skin, don't let your mom's temper get you suspended," Seth said sensing the tension and addressing her by her middle name, which meant he was being a little more serious than normal.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Dean smirked at this.

"Ooh, Abrianna, that's cute," he said before he slightly grabbed her chin, and disappeared to gorilla position.


	2. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sex scene at the beginning, and I'm not that good at them quite yet. I'm only used to writing slash sex scenes, so bear with me.

_**Sierra.Hotel.India.Echo.Lima.Delta** _

**Shield.**

The loud theme for the tag team of the Shield, blared through the arena. Their faces became stone cold, almost making Mackenzie completely forget that they were just being nuisances to her.

As they made there way to the ring, Mackenzie couldn’t help but notice what had already transpired earlier.

It was “one-on-one” match between Uncle Hunter and Daniel Bryan, only Randy, Batista and Kane had somehow made their presence at ringside.

So, Mackenzie assumed that The Shield had came to defend Daniel.

It wasn’t going to pretty. 

“All hell is going to break lose,” Paige spoke beside the shorter girl. 

And sure enough, Roman delivered a Spear to Triple H, and the brawl was on.

“My dad could’ve done a way better Spear than that,” Mackenzie snorted, referencing to Edge.

“Normally, I’d argue with you for fun, but I actually agree. Roman does have more power behind his Spear though,” Paige explained. Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows, as she watched Dean stare down the Authority.

For a moment, she could’ve sworn that Dean smirked into the camera, but then realized that that was what he was paid to do.

“Yeah, sure does,”

...

“So, tell me why I agree to to hang out with you guys,” Mackenzie groaned as she applied eyeliner and mascara.

“Because you love me, and wouldn’t dare leave me with just Seth, Dean, and Roman,” Paige cheekily replied. 

The younger diva had set up for them to go to dinner that night, and had only told Mackenzie ten minutes beforehand of her plans.

“You’re not sly, Paige. The only reason you’re asking me to come is so that you and Seth can make goggly eyes with each other, and then sneak off with other,” Mackenzie said, as she straightened her auburn locks. 

“Your point is?”

“You’re a grown woman now, you don’t need me to come and be your backup,” scolded Mackenzie. Paige rolled her eyes, before turning to face her

“Even if that was the plan, why are you so opposed to it all? You and Roman have a mutual respect for each other, and Dean hasn’t done anything to you. Why are you so hostile to him?” she asked.

Mackenzie thought for a minute. She really didn’t have an actual reason to be so heinous towards Dean, other than the fact he was a thorn in her side when he wanted to be.

But so was Seth, and that never bothered Mackenzie. 

“Fine, but I don’t approve of you just fooling around with Seth, and not having an actual relationship,” she spoke after a moment or two.

“I never asked if you did,” Paige smiled. She then held up a black, crop top and a flowy, beige top.

“Which one goes best with my Vans?” she asked.

“Wear the crop top, burn that beige one,” Mackenzie answered, before plopping herself on the bed.

...

The two women walked down to the lobby, to find that they were actually a bit early, and waited for the men to meet them.

“See, I told you we have nothing to worry about. Roman has way too much hair for them to get here before us,” Paige reassured the shorter woman. Mackenzie nodded her head, before taking her iPhone from her pocket.

_**Two new messages.** _

_**Four missed calls.** _

Since the missed calls were from her mom, she decided to answer those first. 

“Yes, Lexi?” Mackenzie called jokingly. She could already see her mom’s eyes go from hazel to green in frustration.

“You’re not funny, but you are helpful. I need you to watch Luke and Victoria, I have to go out of the country and their passports aren’t up to date,” Lexi explained. Mackenzie could already feel her hair greying at the mention of her half siblings.

Lucas Nero-Keith and Victoria Ruby-Destiny Orton, weren’t exactly the nicest nine-year olds. In fact, they were just like their father, Randy Orton. 

Cunning and smart asses.

“Mom, can’t Randy watch them, they are his kids,” Mackenzie whined.

“Well, considering what I just saw tonight, it looks like he’s going to be tied up in a storyline, and you know how Randy is when it comes to WWE,” Lexi mock whined right back at Mackenzie.

“Ugh, fine, Paige and I will stop there Wednesday. Just make sure they have enough clothes,” Mackenzie finally succumbed.

“Aunt Destiny will be picking them up before y’all get on the Thursday,” Lexi explained. Mackenzie couldn’t help but smile at that part.

Destiny Hardy, or Destiny Woods as she was once formally known, was her mom’s long time tag team partner when they were in the WWE. They had also been best friends for the vast majority of their adult lives, even when tumultuous times hit them. 

Destiny was now married to her uncle Jeff Hardy, and they gave her a beautiful, blonde cousin named Sophia. 

“Alright, I gotta go, we’re going to grab some food before hitting the road. Bye mom, love you.”

“Love you too, Mackenzie,”

_click_

_First unread message_

_You look really cute in those shorts_

The same number then said, that if she had an ass like her mother, than they would be even better.

"Dean," Mackenzie muttered. He must have gotten her number from Seth, and now she knew that he’d be a constant pain in her ass.

“They’re here,”Paige pointed.

“Oh, joy!” Mackenzie said with fake enthusiasm. She usually wasn’t this much of a buzzkill, but it was something about being within a foot of Dean Ambrose that irritated her. 

She couldn’t exactly tell you where the disdain came from, but it was certainly there.

“Mackenzie!” Seth smiled before swinging her in his arms. She smiled a little at this. Seth was one of her closest male friends in the locker room.

Dean sent her a smirk, that removed her smile, and she and Roman simply nodded at each other.

Seth then kissed Paige’s cheek, before grabbing her hand. “So, Paige and I will meet you guys at the next hotel first thing in the morning, sounds good?” 

“Wait, what? I thought we were grabbing some food first!” Mackenzie groaned. That was not what Paige had told her, and the British girl knew that, when she sent an innocent smile to her.

“Aw, don’t be so sad, you get to spend the next twenty-four hours with me,” Dean smiled. Mackenzie turned to him, trying to size him up.

“I will kill you. I will literally find a way to have my tiny hands, wrap around your throat, while you sleep, and drain the breath out of you. I’m that determined,” Mackenzie warned. Dean just continued to smile at her.

“Ooh, kinky. I dig that kind of stuff, you know?”

“Paige, I hate you.”

“Love you too sweetums, see you tomorrow though,” the Anti-Diva smiled, before leaving with Seth.

“No fighting in my car,” Roman told them, before grabbing his and Mackenzie’s bag, leaving behind Dean and Mackenzie.

“He talks?” Mackenzie asked.

“He is human, darling,” Dean teased.

“Well, he’s an intimidating one, if that counts for anything,” she admitted. She then looked up to Dean, and in that moment.

He wasn’t an annoying cunt after all.

...

Paige’s lips locked onto Seth’s as they had entered their hotel room. They had originally planned to go to dinner with their friends, but after a few flirty texts, that had changed.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them all together. Roman doesn’t necessarily talk, which will drive Mackenzie mad, and Dean just gets underneath her skin altogether,”Paige asked after she released herself from him. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Mackenzie is a little intimidated by Roman, so I doubt she’ll make it further than strangling Dean a bit, before Roman puts a stop to it,” Seth reassured.

The true reason that this conversation was being had, was because neither truly wanted to discuss the elephant in the room.

The causality of their relationship. 

At first, they both preferred it that way. No strings attached had always worked well in the WWE, but then it came to a point where Seth wanted more.

Paige, however, did not.

Relationships weren’t her forte, and though she really did like Seth, she couldn’t see herself aspiring for anything else.

So, for the moment being, they kept it that way.

Paige kissed Seth again, they hadn’t exactly made it completely into the room, they were still standing at the door in fact. Their bags were neatly placed to the side, and Paige had even let her music play for a bit. 

Seth’s hand roamed over the hem of her top, before he removed it completely.

She blushed a little at him, and looked into his onyx eyes. Paige stood there a little unsure, but what they did next wasn’t.

Paige, standing topless in front of Seth, stood stiffly in place. Neither one of them had said a word since she had taken her top off. The only sounds that were heard were the lyrics of Pierce the Veil in the background.

Seth just stared in awe, causing Paige’s hand to quickly cover herself.

“No, don’t, I like them,” he told her, gently removed her hands. She blinked up at him. For once, a witty retort didn’t leave the Anti-Diva’s mouth.

To prove this to her, Seth bent slightly down, bringing a nipple into his mouth. He sucked ever so softly, eliciting a moan from Paige.

His tongue flicked back and forth, and Paige’s hand tangled through Seth’s two-toned hair.

Before she knew it, her pants had been removed, followed by her panties. Seth’s grey sweats, were around his ankles, while Paige’s hand firmly grasped his member.

“Not too hard okay?” he whispered into her ear, as he trailed kissed down onto her neck. Paige slightly nodded, before slowly pumping him in her hand, causing Seth to groan loudly.

He slipped in two fingers in between her slits, while his thumb methodically rubbed her clit. 

Paige bit her lip, trying to keep in any noise.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you,” Seth told her. Paige slightly nodded, as he continued working her slits.

He gently lifted her, and placed her onto the bed that was in the hotel room, not caring to remove any of the covers.

Seth slightly parted her thighs open with his knees, before slowly entering inside of her. Paige hissed a little, adjusting to his size.

“You okay?” he asked her. Paige nodded. Seth began pumping inside of her, and gradually increased his speed, causing Paige to let out a plethora of moans. It was encouragement for him, and he began to pick up even more speed, and thrust a little bit harder.

Paige’s pale hand, reached up, nails slightly clawing in his tan back. “Faster,”she managed to get out.

He gladly obliged, and Paige wrapped her legs around his waist. “Seth,” she moaned, and that’s what did it for him.  
Seth removed himself from inside of Paige, before letting himself release all over the sheets. Paige smiled at him. “It’s a good thing we brought extra blankets,” she said kissing his cheek, and then heading to grab towels.

Seth was distracted though. “Yeah, good thing.”

...

“I still can’t believe they left me with you, and now I have to share a bed with you as well,” Mackenzie complained. It had slightly been like that since they had been duped.

“Oh be quiet, you could’ve slept with Roman, but he scares you,” Dean said. The agreement was that he would sleep on the top of the sheets with his blanket, while Mackenzie slept underneath.

“Why are we being civil with each other?” Mackenzie asked after awhile.

“Because, I’m too tired to irritate you. Goodnight Copeland,” Dean said, before turning his back to her. Mackenzie peered over at him, she knew that there was no point in texting Seth or Paige.

Both Roman and Dean were now fast asleep, so she did the one thing she knew she shouldn’t have. Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number, Mackenzie knew she shouldn’t have.

“Hey Phil,”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted earlier, Lexi Hardy is the younger sibling of Matt and Jeff Hardy, in my stories. She was romantically linked with Adam Copeland for several years, who is indeed Mackenzie's father. Lexi is now married to Randy Orton, and they have two kids together. It's a bit confusing, but once I upload the original story, I think you'll understand a lot better.


	3. Mistakes

Chapter Three

“So, when is Uncle Chris coming back?” Luke asked his eldest sister. Mackenzie simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Most likely when Fozzy is done touring, you know he takes breaks,” she explained. She, along with Paige and her siblings, were now on a plane ride to Raw’s next city, and Mackenzie was just waiting for chaos to strike. Oddly enough, it had not. Her twin siblings had yet to even make a snarky comment toward, or let their Orton temper out in the slightest.

“Uncle Chris?” Paige questioned.

“He’s not really our uncle, our mom is just close with him, and considers him a brother,” Mackenzie explained. Being in the WWE, or any wrestling company for the matter, it was always a good idea to keep people in close relations with you. It got lonely on the road, and that would sometimes lead to the making, or breaking of many relationships.

“So, who else does your family consider family?” Paige asked.

“Well there’s Uncle Jay for my dad,” Mackenzie stated.

“There’s Uncle John, Uncle Paul, Uncle Shawn and Uncle Cody for our dad,” Luke explained.

“And Aunt Torrie, Aunt Stacy, Uncle Chris, Uncle Mike, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Brie and Aunt Candice for our mom,” Victoria answered.

“Your mum likes a Bella?” Paige asked.

“I was shocked too, but Brie is actually a sweetheart, fuck Nikki and her plastic boobs.”

“Didn’t mom say to watch your language around us?” Luke smirked, trying to be a smart ass.

“And didn’t you break Randy’s gym headphones, that you blamed our dog for?” Mackenzie retorted, which shut Luke right up. Paige couldn’t help but laugh at how the siblings were so alike, despite only sharing a mother.

Her thoughts couldn’t help but slip to the night before, and how distant Seth began to act afterwards. Seth’s touch was still soft and reminiscent in her mind, but it was how uncomfortable he seemed to become.

“So, how was your night?” Paige asked, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. Mackenzie sighed, with an eye roll following.

“Roman snores,” she responded.

“Okay, but what about Dean? Did you manage to sneak any peeks at his-“

“Kids in the room! And no, I wouldn’t stoop that low.” Mackenzie stopped her friends train of words. Though her siblings were already aware of those types of things, Mackenzie however, did not want to be held responsible for anything that they heard on this trip.

With that being said, she was never going to mention anything about what happened with Philip Brooks either. That name had become a forbidden topic in her family’s household. So, Mackenzie wouldn’t mention it, or at least until she was with Paige alone.

…

Which wasn’t too hard, considering that WWE programing had absolutely nothing for her to do, but with the rules that every Superstar and Diva had to be present in case the original plan backfired, Mackenzie had to stay ready in backstage in her ring gear.

They had arrived at the arena about an hour ago, and had already memorized whatever scripts needed to be prepared for the show. Which really wasn’t anything considering Paige had a match against Alicia, where she was booked to win.

Destiny had yet to come pick up her siblings, who were in their own little world at this point, and now Mackenzie was left to nothing but her thoughts, which sucked ass.

She really regretted the events that took place with Phil the night before, and she was dying to spill all the details, but she knew better. He walked out on the company three months prior, so not only was he the enemy, he was also taken by no one other than AJ Lee.

            “I need several cups of coffee right now, I feel like I’m dying,” Paige spoke, interrupting her friend’s thoughts. Mackenzie nodded, trying to pretend she was interested in anything being said.

“Aren’t you a little worried about the whole Shield thing? Like, what if some shit backfires?” Mackenzie finally spoke. Paige rolled her eyes.

“Why? Scared your little boyfriend Dean is gonna get himself hurt?” she mocked. Luke and Victoria giggled at this. Mackenzie sneered.

“No, idiot. First and foremost, Dean and I don’t even consider each other friends, so let’s cut that shit there, and if anyone should be scared, it should be you. Your little boyfriend Seth is gonna get his ass handed to him tonight,” she mocked the British girl’s accent.

She knew that her best friend Seth could very well handle himself in the match stipulation, but throwing Seth in Paige’s face always made Paige a little timid. The younger girl would never admit how much she felt for two toned wrestler, but it was more than obvious.

“You know what? My match is up next!” and with that Paige was gone, Divas championship in tow. Mackenzie laughed.

“Aww, would you look at that. Being a pain in everybody’s ass, just like your mother,” came the voice of Destiny Woods-Hardy.

“Aunt Destiny!” Luke and Victoria simultaneously screamed, while running toward the former WWE Diva. She was her mom’s best friend, a four time women’s champ, three time women’s tag champ, and the loving wife of her Uncle Jeff Hardy.

“The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, does it?” Mackenzie grinned before taking the woman in for a hug. Destiny had been a part of Mackenzie’s life for almost ten years now. Destiny was mentor to the younger Diva, and often times the person she’d go to when she didn’t want to tell her mom Lexi about anything.

“Thanks, for watching them, if you need anything, please let Jeff or I know.” Destiny spoke, almost instantly knowing something was on Mackenzie’s mind.

The thing was, no matter how much she wanted to tell Destiny, she couldn’t. Phil had made his way through the Divas locker room before Mackenzie was even legal. Her mom and Destiny, had just so happened to be some of the first.

“You know Aunt Destiny, I’m actually fine this time,” she lied. Destiny frowned, but nodded anyway.

“Well, okay, I hope you know you can still tell me anything,” Destiny pushed.

“I know, I just have nothing to tell,” Mackenzie tried her best to reassure. Destiny frowned again before deciding to leave it.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you around kiddo. Love you,” and with that her siblings and aunt were gone.

Mackenzie let out a sigh of relief. Lying was something she was the worst at, and it took every fiber of her being to not say anything.

“Nice cover toots,” a manly voice spoke. Mackenzie turned to see the signature smirk of Phil Brooks, or CM Punk as he was better known as, standing where he could be hidden.

“Why are you here? You know you’re not the most loved guy in the locker room these days,” Mackenzie sneered through gritted teeth. Phil’s smirk only grew to her dismay.

“Easy kid, my girlfriend still works here,” he challenged, mentioning AJ.

“She could do so much better than you, I want you to know that,” Mackenzie countered. Phil feigned being hurt, but chuckled after a minute or so.

“Now I remember why I loved the Hardy women so much. You guys are so feisty, it’s kinda cute,” Phil said, bringing up the affair he had with Mackenzie’s mother.

“What do you want from me?” Mackenzie had had enough of the cat and mouse game they were playing, and honestly had too much on her plate to be messing around.

Phil reached into his pocket, pulling out something balled into his fist, and placed it into her hand.

“You forgot these,” and with that, he left the younger girl alone, presumably to go find AJ.

Mackenzie stared his way, before unraveling what was in her hand. It was her lacy blue panties from the night before, and her cheeks tinted pink, before she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

But someone was, and he wasn’t too happy either.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's sloppy, but it's almost 3 am. I'll be better, I promise. Reviews are nice too

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be flashbacks to set you into the story.


End file.
